Madness of Namimori
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Postée à la suite d'un pari stupide, ne vaut pas la peine d'être lue. Passez votre chemin, merci.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Reborn ne nous appartiennent pas - sont à Amano Akira en vérité -, on les a seulement brièvement empruntés pour leur nuire.

Pairings : YamaxGoku, HibaxTsuna, XanxusxSqualo... Et d'autres minimes et ridicules.

Ce OS est dépourvu de toute dignité. Il est le résultat d'un soir de désoeuvrement. Franchement, même si on vous souhaite de sourire - tout est à prendre au dixième degré - c'est à vos risques et périls en ce qui concerne les images mentales déshonorantes.

&&&&&&

Aujourd'hui le collège Namimori ressemblait à un club new yorkais select. Sur ses murs d'un gris pâle parfaitement commun étaient punaisées de belles affiches à l'épais papier glacé, audacieuses et glamour.

Les yeux d'Hibari Kyoya, membre le plus influent du comité de discipline, dont le collège était le royaume, s'écarquillèrent malgré lui. Et sa surprise ne diminua pas alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs familiers.

En plus des traditionnels néons au halo blafard de petites ampoules rondes et rouges avaient été installées sur les plafonds blancs, diffusant une lumière colorée qui suggérait les soirées à thème branchées et classes des boites du Lower East Side.

Toutes les affiches étaient des photos grand format, la plupart ayant pour sujets des élèves de Namimori. Sur certaines d'entre elles Sawada Tsunayoshi, seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche de garçon trop grande pour lui appartenir, avait les bras relevés en arrière, menottés à un montant de lit, ses jambes minces et nues repliées avec une soumission évidente. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux tendres et suppliants, les cheveux plus froissés que jamais, il apparaissait d'une luxure sans nom.

Hibari se retint de rugir en voyant son esclave sexuel personnel à moitié à poil sur des posters d'un mètre sur un mètre cinquante épinglés un peu partout dans le collège. Il se souvenait d'avoir voulu immortaliser la docilité sensuelle de Tsuna, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas le garçon innocent qui avait fait ça. Alors qui ?

Il y avait même des affiches à la sortie des vestiaires et Yamamoto Takeshi blêmit. Gokudera était à genoux sur son lit, vêtu d'une minijupe d'uniforme, grise et plissée, et d'un tee-shirt de base-ball bleu lui appartenant qui dévoilait son épaule droite. Des mèches de cheveux argentées étaient retenues en arrière par des barrettes fines et il tenait la batte de Yamamoto, que tous ses coéquipiers connaissaient bien, entre ses longs doigts fins, regardant l'objectif d'un air atrocement séduisant. Gokudera l'avait allumé comme un fou ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait encore. Il n'allait pas être le seul désormais…

Dino eut un sourire orgueilleux. Il n'était pas mal du tout sur les posters sur lesquels il figurait : chemise blanche déboutonnée, peau dorée, cheveux couleur miel désordonnées et jean ouvert qui dévoilait un caleçon vert flashy. Il fit un clin d'œil à une fille qui venait de le mater sur une affiche et elle manqua de tomber dans les pommes.

Gokudera Hayato se foutait bien des photos où il faisait l'allumeuse. Mais il était tenté d'arracher lui-même celles qui représentaient Yamamoto, allongé sur le dos, bras nonchalamment croisés derrière la tête, son torse superbement musclé nu – et le reste de son corps aussi, mais l'image, prise par Gokudera lui-même, s'arrêtait au ventre.

Bianchi trouva le regard de son petit frère très concupiscent, mais celui de son petit ami sur les posters où il se trouvait était encore plus ardent. Elle entendait presque d'ici les longs gémissements de Gokudera qui avaient dû suivre et un sourire vint flotter sur son visage.

Hibari sut que les sommets étaient atteints en tombant sur un poster de Mukuro au bout d'un couloir. Assit comme un roi sur un fauteuil en velours, les jambes croisés, le visage au creux d'une main, le bras posé avec nonchalance sur un accoudoir, le psychopathe était plus sexy que jamais, le regard languide et son beau corps fuselé entièrement nu. Seul un coussin noir cachait l'_essentiel_, mais n'ôtait à l'image tout son sulfureux attrait.

Des dessins au fuseau étaient disséminés à travers les salles, néanmoins moins fréquemment que les posters. Ils représentaient invariablement les mâles des affiches. En couple.

Gokudera voulait faire exploser ce bahut à la con. Le regard chaud de Yamamoto et son corps magnifiquement dessiné, tout cela aurait dû lui être exclusivement destiné. C'était _son_ mec.

Lambo du futur, quinze ans, portait un gilet à imprimé vache comme seule vêture, un Stetson pressé sur l'entrecuisse et se déhanchant avec indécence, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Tsuna rougit face à une image brillante d'Hibari en tee-shirt noir et caleçon bleu marine, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, les yeux allumés de cette lueur prédatrice qu'il avait toujours avant de lui exploser le derrière.

Choc ultime. Hibari était certain de ne pas mériter la vision de Ryohei en short de boxe rouge, une bouteille de lubrifiant à la main. Oh non.

Les joueurs de son équipe observèrent Yamamoto en biais en voyant un dessin virtuose qui le représentait, tenant la main à un Gokudera qui fumait avec indolence et pressant sa bouche amoureusement contre le cou du bel italien. Il soupira avant de se demander : étaient-ils surpris ou _jaloux_ ?

Tsuna vit Gokudera qui se penchait vers une esquisse où il était prisonnier d'Hibari, allongé sous lui, les doigts du féroce adolescent paralysant ses poignets. Il rosit de confusion.

On serait cru dans un club new yorkais, certes. Un club qui organisait une grande soirée gay.

Le hall était criblé de photos au format normal qui comprenaient toujours les mêmes sujets. Et quelques autres. Les subalternes de Mukuro qui se roulaient des pelles avec entrain. Squalo aux vêtements en lambeaux sous un Xanxus plus féroce et affamé que jamais. Fûta avec du gloss et un short moulant minuscule, qui suçait une sucette rose avec gourmandise. Bel, en slip de dentelle échancré et marinière verte qui dévoilait son nombril orné d'un piercing, bombait les fesses, un diadème strassé perché sur sa tête et l'air toujours aussi allumé. Basile en _pantalon de cuir_ qui tirait la langue de façon aguicheuse. Juste ciel.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le hall. Les murmures allaient bon train, les filles comme les garçons fascinés par le sex-appeal de leurs camarades – et même de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, de fait.

« Putain, tu es à moi ! » vociféra Gokudera en direction de Yamamoto, se dirigeant vers lui avec agacement. Il tira sur son tee-shirt et l'embrassa passionnément, se foutant qu'on les dévisage. Il fallait seulement que toutes ces pétasses et tous ces cons vicieux le sachent, une bonne fois pour toutes. Yamamoto Takeshi était pris.

« Surveille ton cul » lança Hibari à Tsuna avant de donner des directives à ses subalternes pour gérer la situation.

« Ton pantalon est taille_ très_ basse » murmura Dino à l'oreille de Fûta, venu voir Tsuna. Le jeune garçon s'était penché et avait laissé voir son string, ce qui n'était pas du meilleur genre. Pas plus que la main de Dino qui atterrit sur ses fesses et qu'il repoussa en riant. Ah, ces mafieux.

Reborn se foutait un peu de tout. Il avait emprunté son bazooka à Lambo et s'était enfermé avec Colonnello dans une salle de classe vide. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire.

Tsuna sentit qu'il allait mourir de honte à l'instant précis où sa mère entra dans le collège, portant un tee-shirt où était inscrit « I'm a flag mom » en lettres arc-en-ciel. « C'est moi qui l'ai appelée » dit Bianchi, qui portait le même tee-shirt avec les mots « I'm a flag sista ».

« Tu as beaucoup de chance » murmura l'un de ses équipiers à Yamamoto et il vit un éclair de satisfaction passer dans les yeux de Gokudera lorsque le garçon s'éloigna, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le corps sensuel de son petit-ami, lové contre le sien.

« Extrême limite ! » gueula Ryohei, une fois n'est pas coutume. « Viens, on va baiser » lui répondit simplement son petit copain en le tirant par la manche.

« Je voudrais bien le même » se dit Kyoko pensivement en regardant le tee-shirt de Bianchi.

Haru était très fière de son tee-shirt « I love gay guys » avec une photo d'Hibari et Tsuna sous le slogan. Il était unique et _so fashion_.

Mukuro savoura les regards qui s'accrochaient à ses pas alors qu'il marchait lentement en direction de Tsuna, un petit sourire arrogant et séducteur sur les lèvres. Il fit glisser une mèche indigo derrière son oreille et entendit des soupires langoureux. Etre un sex-symbol avait du bon.

Hibari grogna. Cette dingue qui n'était même pas de Namimori insistait pour qu'il enfile une écharpe « I fuck my cutie uke every night ». « J'ai la "_I love SM and_ _bondage_" si tu préfères… » Il sentit sa violence naturelle atteindre son paroxysme et se promit de réduire en bouillie le responsable de tout ce cirque.

Lussuria était ravi. Enfin les gays, sa cause depuis toujours, allaient être reconnus positivement parmi les jeunes. Le pauvre, sa vie allait cependant être écourtée dés qu'Hibari apprendrait qu'il était le coupable.

Reborn eut un sourire sardonique lorsque ce crétin de Lambo poussa la porte. Un coup de bazooka et il allait pouvoir se joindre à eux. Meuh.

Sous le contrôle imperturbable et glaçant d'Hibari, toutes les affiches furent ôtées des murs – et subtilisées par des élèves, qui durent rejoindre leurs cours. Néanmoins, pour se détendre, le chef du comité de discipline s'offrit une petite séance de morsure jusqu'à la mort, euh, jusqu'à l'orgasme avec soncutie uke, qu'il attacha avec l'écharpe fournie par Haru.

Yamamoto, n'en pouvant plus, traina Gokudera dans les vestiaires et ils prirent une longue douche licencieuse pour se remettre des émotions de la matinée.

Dans son infirmerie, tant de pédérastie avait mis Shamal hors service. A moins que ce ne soit les bouteilles de whisky qu'il avait avalées.

Mukuro organisa une orgie sur le toit de Namimori, ses subalternes toujours très occupés entre eux dans un coin.

Sawada Nana rentra chez elle pour broder des arcs-en-ciel sur les uniformes de son fils.

Bianchi redécorra la chambre d'Hayato. Personne ne veut savoir comment elle le fit.

La batte de Yamamoto disparut.

Tout finit bien et dans le foutre.

_Ciao, __lettore__amato_.

&&&&&&

Là, normalement, vous êtes tous morts. Même si on est des psychopathes dégénérées, on ne s'en félicite pas. Ou presque.


End file.
